Reflection
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: Sequel to Behind Shadows. What will Bella now be going through with Sam in jail, a vengeful vampire on the loose, unexpected imprints, a deadly love triangle, and a jealousy that could rip everything apart. When you throw the Volturi into the mix, what will we end up with... Is Sam really the good guy? Or does he have a darker agenda in store for Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

It was hard to imagine how time flew past so quickly. It was like every time I closed my eyes; the minute I would open them again I could see how my children grew before my eyes. It was amazing, I made sure to document every moment so I wouldn't forget one thing. Almost every giggle, every hiccup, or burp I cherished.

Zander, in this case did show developments faster than Kylie. He began to crawl at 5 months, and incredibly he could hum along to certain times of melodies; such as Edward's piano. The song that Edward had made for the two of them, Zander was able to hum along. It was a remarkable skill for his age; and I had to admit… this scared me. What if he did get the wolf gene passed to him?

Kylie, it took her longer to begin to crawl, it was just recently that she began to at 7 months. She seemed to be progressing normally. I wasn't so worried about her getting the gene, but… the possibility was always there.

Lately, things have been a little crazy around here with Christmas decorating, and preparations for a little Christmas Eve party. Charlie had thought it would be a good idea that we celebrate Christmas for the twins, since this was their first Christmas.

I couldn't disagree with him; this was incredible sweet of him to come up with the idea for the twins. It was a lot of work, but the house looked incredible. Alice had given us a hand with the decorating, and picked up some adorable baby Christmas clothes.

Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve, and to say the least, there was a lot on my mind at this time. For the most part, it was Sam. I didn't know what I was to believe about him… I knew Jacob had sent Emily here to talk me out of trusting Sam. So was she just saying things that she believed happened, or was she telling me the truth?

There was no way that I would know the answer to this… but what I did know was that Sam did care for these babies, so I wrote a letter, and sent a picture of the twins in their Christmas outfits to him. Again I wasn't sure if this was a good idea… I just had a gut feeling that Emily was speaking from a broken heart, not the truth.

"Bella," Edward's voice got my attention. "Love, are you alright, you were spacing out again." He watched me with concern.

My heart fluttered slightly as I felt his arms come around my waist, holding me close to his chest. I smiled looking up at him, and nodded. "Yes, just thinking."

"About Sam?"

I frowned. "I thought you said you couldn't read my mind."

Edward chuckled. "It's getting easier to guess." He then was serious, stroking my face. "I truly believe you are going the right thing Bella, I saw in Sam's mind, he was stable, he had complete concurrent thoughts, nothing dark or sinister, just pain, misery, and guilt."

"It's just… so hard to decide on how I should feel." I muttered, shaking my head. "I don't know if he would be worth the risk of putting the kids in danger." I spoke quietly.

Edward nodded slightly, and kissed the top of my head. "You are a strong, and brave woman Bella, I know you will make the right choice."

I blushed at his words, resting my face in his chest for a moment, until I heard two soft cries from upstairs. Glancing up towards the stairs I shrugged with a slight laugh. "Well, sounds like they are awake."

Quickly I made my way upstairs, and into the twin's room. Edward was right behind me. I went to Kylie, and quickly checked her over, knowing after a moment that she needed to be changed.

As I began to change her, I glanced over to Edward, seeing him do the same with Zander. Although, unlike Kylie, Zander was throwing a fit, he wasn't a fan of diaper changes. Honestly Kylie wasn't either, but she threw much less of a fit.

Once I finished up, I picked out a little white dress and white shoes for her. Her hair was really beginning to grow; it was black, and curled in soft ringlets down to her shoulders. She had slightly more fair skin, than Zander, his was clearly tan.

Kylie giggled, pulling at her dress, than quickly she looked over to Zander, watching as Edward dressed him. Zander had my dark brown hair, and dimples. He ate twice as much as Kylie, and when it came to his tantrums, it wasn't at all pretty.

When Zander was done, he pointed down at his stuffed bear sitting on the ground; frown on his face.

Edward retrieved his bear, and handed it to him, before picking him up.

Zander smiled widely and hugged the bear to him, relaxing close to Edward, but his brown eyes went to Kylie and I.

Kylie grinned and pointed to Edward. "Gaa,"

With a smile, I walked Kylie over to Edward, handing her to him. She sat comfortable on the other side of Edward, and reached for Zander's bear.

Zander glared, pulling the bear away from her. Kylie responded with her own frown, grabbing the bear right back. Crying began next, and gently I took Kylie away, bouncing her slightly.

"Shh," I chuckled, and walked her over to her little crib, getting the bear out of it for her, and giving it to her. She calmed down instantly, and a little smile came to her face.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "These two sure can be a handful."

That was an understatement.

I chuckled with him and nodded, as we made our way out of their room and down the stairs to the kitchen. I'm sure they would be realizing that they were getting hungry soon.

"They are, but I wouldn't want it any other way," I shrugged, and lightly put Kylie down into her high chair.

She made a disgruntle noise, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

But it was Zander that threw a fit as Edward put him into his chair. Zander hammered his little fists on the table, a screamed, wiggling in his chair.  
Edward and I both went to him, and tried to settle him down. But I knew this wasn't going to work, the only thing that would calm him down, would be to get some food to him.

I went to the fridge, digging through the baby food jars, getting out his favorite mashed up strawberries, and grapes. I handed the jar to Edward, and quickly Edward began to feed Zander.

This made Zander calm, just like I thought.

Kylie watched all of us, seeming to look serene. But I knew that she was just as hungry. I got her out some mashed pumpkin, and sat down in the seat beside her to feed her.

She ate quickly, sucking hard on the spoon, not pausing for one second. It was like she hadn't eaten in years. I laughed lightly, watching between her, and Zander. It was hard at times, but I loved every moment I had with my kids. And with Edward here helping, and supporting us as much as he does, I can't imagine life getting any better.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think? **

* * *

**Az**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's Point of View **

* * *

Tears filled my eyes, and pain stabbed furiously at my heart as I gazed down at the letter and picture in my hands. Lightly I stroked the picture of my children's smiling faces in their Christmas picture.

Not my children…I guess I couldn't think that way… I wasn't there to help raise them and support them… they had Bella… and _Edward. _I hated the thought that the position that should have been mine was already taken… What I would have given to be in Edward's shoes.

But I had a hope of my own growing now. It was the only thing keeping me going at this point in time. Until I would finally get out… she helped me look ahead to the future, and set my goals at making a real life for myself. I would pay for my crimes, and hopefully return to a normal life… and at the same time I will do my best to help Bella from a distance… I'll do anything to give a good life to the children.

Slowly, I taped the picture to the wall, and stuck the note under my pillow.

I would have to write her back when I was allowed to have a paper, and pencil.

The guards opened my cell quickly, a scowl on their face. "You got a visitor, get going." They gave me a sinister look. This didn't put me at ease, even though I knew exactly who was visiting me, and I knew I would have nothing to worry about… but still the chances of Jacob coming, and killing me crossed my mind often.

As I walked down to the private visiting room, I smiled as I took in Leah, standing before me. She has came here to visit me every Saturday morning, and we usually would stay in this room and talk until visiting hours were over.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her, pressing her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, gazing up a me, and with a leap coming to my heart she pressed her warm lips to mine.

I would never understand why she out of all the women in my life would welcome me back, and forgive me so easily for the things I have done. Emily… my own imprint couldn't deal with that… and Bella… I don't know… she is too afraid of me… and doesn't know me well enough to trust me ever… I didn't blame her. I felt horrible.

"So did they tell you when you would be released?" She wondered as we pulled apart, taking a seat.

I nodded, heaving a sigh. "Seven more years to go." I muttered, my eyes going down to where my hands laid on the table. Her hands went over mine, bringing my attention back to her eyes.

"I'll wait for you." She said quietly. "Even if it took forever."

This was what I held onto. That I did have a future outside of this jail. I would get my life back… and from that point on I would never touch another beer in my life. I would get my life back in order, and do my best for her.

**Bella's Point of View**

Christmas day came much too soon for me. It was always a forgotten holiday when I lived in Arizona with Rene. But here at Forks it was a big deal to Charlie, he had invited some La Push locals, some of his deputies, some relatives, it was a huge event.

All the people crammed together in our little house, it made things a little uncomfortable, but Edward and I managed to keep to ourselves in the corner by the fireplace.

Zander had fallen asleep with Charlie on the sofa while watching the baseball game. And Kylie was laying by my feet on her blanket, nodding in and out of consciousness.

Jacob, and some of his pack had showed up as well, they ate just about all we had. But surprisingly Jacob had been behaving all day. He didn't say one back thing about the twins. He was nothing but smiles and jokes, just like how he used to be. I even caught him playing with Zander a few times.

It was amazing progress, but I wasn't sure if he was being really this ok with everything… or… what…

"Well, I'm stuffed; the grub was great Bells, as usual." Jacob said spread out on the floor with a yawn, glancing up at me, his eyes going right to mine, and peering at me.

I cringed slightly by this sudden stare off, and frowned just slightly, uncomfortable. "Um, thanks Jake,"

Jacob's face puckered slightly, raising a brow, and then shaking his head, heaving a heavy sigh. "Right… any time."

Now he was acting strange.

Paul entered the room, throwing a glare towards Edward for a moment, before turning to Jacob. "Shouldn't we be going, we have protrols to run?" Paul said quietly.

Jacob snorted, shifting slightly in his place, but he appeared to be getting comfortable in his position. "Relax Paul we'll leave soon,"

Paul rolled his eyes, and sighed; he went to turn to leave but paused as Kylie made a cooing sound. Paul's eyes slowly went to Kylie, and suddenly I saw something flash in his eyes. It warmed his entire expression, and for a fraction of a second I swore that I saw a smile creep on his face.

But in seconds the smile was gone. And anger replaced every other emotion on his face. "Fuck," He spit, and turned sharply from us, storming out of the room, and out the door.

Jacob burst into laughter, standing up.

"What was that all about?" I asked, frowning, slightly bothered that he had swore in front of the children.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything, I'll be right back, I better go calm the asshole down before he gets himself all worked up." Jacob said shaking his head, amusement was clear in his eyes as he left without another word.

I now looked to Edward, hoping that he would be able to shed some light to this situation.

Edward's body was tense, and his expression was nothing but serious, and almost bitter. This worried me.

"What happened, why did Paul freak out like that?" I asked, lightly placing my hand on his. He didn't move, and didn't show any hint of answering that, but slowly words came sliding from his lips.

"Paul, imprinted on Kylie,"

…

* * *

_***You can see pictures of the twins on my profile page, along with their nursery***_

**Please Review?**

**What do you all think of that imprint? **

**I'm personally a very big Paul fan, and I was hoping out of all the wolves this pairing would be the best. **

* * *

**Az**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

In the following week after Christmas, everything seemed different… and not in a good way. I've been having the feeling that someone has been watching me from somewhere that I just couldn't see. Every time I've put the twins to bed, and walked back to my room in the dark it was like I could feel a dark presence from behind me.

It was really starting to bother me, and Edward was starting to notice this as well. I didn't know if I wanted to say anything to him about this, I didn't want him to worry… and I didn't want to sound completely nuts either. But I was beginning to fear leaving the babies alone in the room, so I knew that it was time that I had a talk with Edward about this.

He say in my room, sitting up in my bed, looking peaceful, but at the same time tense… if that made any sense. It was like outwardly he was expressing that he was calm, but there was just a glimmer of another emotion under the surface.

I sat down next to him, curling slightly into his side, and looking up at him. "Edward, can we talk for a minute." I hesitated, watching his expression.

He slowly opened his eyes, staring me with his warm topaz orbs. "Of course love," A slight frown came to his face. "Are you alright, you look pale."

I nodded quickly, biting down on my lip. "I'm fine… just… anxious." I admitted lowly.

His brow shot up, and his frown deepened. "Why, has something happened?" He sounded almost as if he knew something that I didn't known.

"No no, I've just been getting these really bizarre feelings lately… like someone is stalking me… and at first I was able to ignore it… but now… I don't know… I'm scared to keep Zander, and Kylie so far away."

Edward nodded seriously.

But there was something about his facial reactions that didn't make sense to me. Nothing that I was saying seemed to surprise him… could he have known all along that I was scared… or was I really just paranoid.

"Bella, I understand that the stress of parenting is hard to manage," Edward said, wrapping an arm around me, pulling me close to him. "Maybe it would be a good idea to take some time away from Forks."

"Well it is stressful I agree, but I don't think that is why I am feeling this way." I muttered, and tiredly closed my eyes. "But a little vacation might help me take my mind off everything…"

Edward's lips fell to the top of my head. "Carlisle and Esme did happen to send this with me to give to you." He said digging in his pocket to show me four plane tickets. "First Class."

My eyes widened. "That's convenient." I commented, suspicion chewed at me for intensely that I couldn't fight the urge to ask. "How did they knew… we were gonna need it?"

"Alice did mention earlier that you were about to go through some rough times for the next few months, Carlisle and Esme just thought that it would make you feel better…" He spoke smoothly. "I would have said something sooner, but you didn't seem too bothered."

I thought about this, unable to pick apart anything he said as a lie, so I had to settle with what he said… even though a part of me didn't believe. There just had to be more to this story than what he was telling me.

"I don't know Edward… I mean… to get up and leave out of nowhere, what would Charlie like?" I said with a sigh, rolling the covers back over me.

"I took the liberty of asking him early tonight about it, he will be saying his goodbyes to you in the morning before he heads in to work, so prepare to be woken up slightly early."

I couldn't believe this.

"So you basically already knew everything… you just were waiting until tonight to spring the news on me that we were going." I said raising a brow.

He gave me a passive look. "I'm sorry; I should have told you sooner, I know you don't enjoy surprises… I just didn't know another way of doing it."

I guess there was no way that I could say no… I just couldn't shake the feeling that there was more going on than just this.

"The tickets are for Florida, I figured this would be a good time to visit her since you had missed her at Christmas, and I'm sure she would like to see the twins again." Edward continued with more of a serious look on his face.

I nodded slowly, processing his words, and finally I was able to smile. "I guess we can… I mean it wouldn't hurt or anything would it?"

"Of course not, the plane boarding at noon tomorrow," Edward said, his tone was soft. "You should sleep now Bella, you trust me when I saw that I will never let anything happen to you."

My heart fluttered at his words, and I felt blush creep on my cheeks. I truly was the luckiest girl in the world. I had the most amazing people in my life…what had I ever done to deserve it?

I wish I knew… I also wish I knew why I couldn't get rid of my nagging suspicions.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

_***Two Weeks Earlier***_

* * *

"Listen, it's not that I care what happen to you blood-suckers, but Bella needs to be protected… and I know that you out of all people will do anything to protect her." I snapped, glaring down into Edward's eyes.

He stood, unblinking, unmoving, not an ounce of fear in his expression; which really pissed me off.

"I understand," He replied evenly. "Bella's safety is the only reason that I am here in the first place, so please, get on with this so I can get back home to her."

"The leech with the dreads, he has been running around, he entered La Push, and slaughtered an entire family in one night. He has been running back and forth between Forks and La Push, we are trying to track him down." I said, feeling my blood begin to boil.

Edward's eyes seemed to narrow. "Laurent, we should have killed him the moment he showed up to warn us about James, and Victoria."

I growled in response. "We think he is planning out circling out towards Bella's area within the next two or three weeks, you need to get her and the babies out of here by the time…"

He nodded. "Thank you Jacob," He said and turned his back to me, pausing for a moment. "I know you care about her a lot… thank you… for looking after her… but I will protect her… she loves me… and the life that we share I cherish… and if you try to come in the middle of Bella's happiness… I will kill her… at her own demand."

I snorted, pain snipping at my heart at his words. I shrugged them off, keeping the glare on my face. "We'll see Cullen, just you wait… Bella will realize that she has options… then it will be a bit different."

Edward glanced back at me, and shrugged. "If you are the one that makes her happy that is all that I want for her… but she will not be forced into anything… and your little stunt at the Christmas party… trying to imprint on Bella… it made her uncomfortable, and eventually I believe an apology is in order."

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head, now turning my back from him, half embarrassed that I had been caught. "Just stick to the plan… get her and the babies out of here… I'll keep you leeches updated."

* * *

**Please Leave a review and let me know what you all think?**

**What does Laurent want? **

* * *

**Az**


End file.
